


[蜘蛛侠]Future（主世界霸道总裁小虫X章鱼小虫）

by ximi



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximi/pseuds/ximi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这两天反复看了PP变成OCT又再度变回PP的系列漫画，深感小虫埋藏在心底的黑暗面也许就这么被Otto给翻腾了出来，虽然也具有屌丝和中二的气场，但是他也不去缺乏做为总裁的霸气。就是感觉总裁小虫应该和章鱼小虫有段深刻的爱恋什么的，脑洞就这样形成了</p><p>设定：时间线在蜘蛛宇宙之后，源自究极小虫的按计划进行的遐想。小虫是PP，但他是暗藏着腹黑气息的霸道总裁，章鱼小虫则在时间穿越时出了问题。他的年龄减退了，成了货真价实的小蜘蛛，和PP的成熟大蜘蛛来段刻骨缠绵的吧。BUG、OOC可能都存在，但我尽量不让人物太过走型，原人物归属漫威。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

01

“Anna，按计划进行。”我的命运，我的未来要我自己来主宰！100日的休眠期过后，Parker企业的实验室突然闪过一阵诡异的光芒，在惊动其他人之前又悄悄消失。

 

“博士，我们回到Parker企业了。”会说话的电脑，淡粉色的女孩头像，原型是他最爱的女友，眼前是他耗费心血营造的公司。

Parker工业，他安静地观察着四周，一切都很正常。这回好多了，他们没有像头一回那样，穿越了好几个不同的时间线，这条是616他的时间线。Parker工业，顶尖的纳米技术和精神机械领域的大公司，而他是这工业的创始人和拥有者。只是他看到Parker时仍旧感觉揪心，自己呕心沥血的创造到头来都只能成为Peter Parker的成果。不过这不是最让他受打击的。

在巨网中，他知道了自己的另一个未来，自我牺牲让蜘蛛侠Pater Parker回归。他从未预料到自己会失败，他不服这样的结局，所以在网中他就开始酝酿了这次的计划。那群蠢蛋以为他真的丢失了那段记忆，其实他早为自己备份过了，时间旅行对Otto来说根本不叫难事。 

 

几个小时之前，编织世界。 

“图腾，你不可能有这个记忆！”编造者的鲜血染红了命运之网，规定的轨道产生偏差，它重新编制了一个究极蜘蛛侠不会消失的未来线。

“我说过我会报复把我送上绝路的人。”如果命运不会改变，那就自己来创造一个，他利用编造者改写了其中的一个环节。“但是那个长年版的你不算。”

如果在从前，他会直接谋杀编造者，现在他改变主意了。他要他鉴证着新的发展线，他绝对会是个比Peter Parker强上好几倍的蜘蛛侠。

“你篡改命运之网！”编造者像失心疯一样重复着那句话，究极蜘蛛侠不耐地转身，他不知道被他认为是蠢货的编造者在面具下的诡异笑容。

他为自己重塑了另一个未来！

 

 

“我说过，就我一个人时叫我Otto。”Otto同时愣住了，他的声音听起来尖细得不协调，他看着自己伸出的手掌。白皙纤细，一点都不像个成年男人的手，他现在可是Parker企业的首席CEO。

 

“Otto，你的年龄倒退到16岁。”不用Anna解释，Otto也知道自己出了什么问题，时间穿越影响了他的年龄。

年龄的减退不是最主要的问题，而是出现在他面前的那个男人，一个成年的Peter Parker正和他面对面而站。那男人的穿着打扮和他一样，Parker博士。

那个蜘蛛比他动作还快，粘稠的蛛丝牢牢把他固定在蛛网中央。

 

“Otto？”Peter走近，他仔细观察着网中的“猎物”，那张脸分明就是16岁的他。和他拥有相同的面孔只有三个人，他的克隆体凯恩、本，最后那个就是占据他身体的Otto。

 

“小蜘蛛~”嘲弄的笑意浮现，大概蜘蛛侠根本想不到这个惊奇效果，究极蜘蛛侠回归了。

做为章鱼博士的Otto Octavius永远被埋在黄土之下，也许被世人永久唾弃。但是不会有人想得到，新生的Otto Octavius顶着一张与Peter Parker，大英雄蜘蛛侠相同的面孔继续生存。

 

“Otto，新的蛛网液降解时间至少1个小时以上“Peter注意到了蛛网下平缓的突起，”而且它……”

“我知道很坚韧，你这白痴。”新式的蛛网液是他研制的，功效都经过他的验证，甚至是他自己在未达降解的前提下也很难割断坚韧的蛛网，少年人气恼地瞪着成年男子，“放我下来，小——蜘——蛛。”

 

“小蜘蛛？“成年的男子看着少年人，Peter托住下巴故作思考，”你才更像'小'蜘蛛，被大蜘蛛网住的小蜘蛛。”

“蜘蛛的世界很残酷。”这是调情的感觉吗？蜘蛛侠是个话闸子，但是唠叨里没有调情。

“滚你的Peter Parker，你还能吃了我不成？”大英雄一直主张不杀人，刺激刺激他就当是找乐子。

 

“你目前不在我的食物链上。”男人红黑相间的手套按在蛛网上，很像打量着食物的蜘蛛。

“You are bite me。”少年人的挑衅和轻蔑不加掩饰，Otto总有办法让蜘蛛侠不守原则，少年的侧颈顿时多出了一排深刻的牙印。

印象里呆板木讷的棕发男子一反常态，邪恶的调笑仿佛是那时Otto版蜘蛛才有的表情。

“Otto，迷失的小蜘蛛回家了是吗？”

这话让Otto突然记起，曾经被困蜘蛛宇宙时他说过，当你变成了我，你也会像我一样。但是Peter Parker自己说了他们不可能一样，谁才是更优秀的蜘蛛？

 

“我会是比你更优秀的蜘蛛！”他一直以来就比蜘蛛侠更强，甚至在Peter Parker时他也比原来的那个优秀！他现在有着强大的公司，在科技领域他有着巨大的影响力，他让Aunt May甩掉拐杖重新行走。

“你的确是个很优秀的蜘蛛。”穿着实验室用白袍的男子就像往常认真研究的他，现在Otto有种错觉，他开始分不清他和Peter Parker是谁窃取了谁的身份？

“但不管你多优秀，在所有人眼中那都是Peter Parker。”带着恶意的微笑，这是Otto以往最常用的一种表情。

“对！我所有的荣誉和努力都归了你！”他受够了做为Peter Parker的日子！“但是现在我回来了！”

“那又怎么样？Otto Octavius被埋在陵园里了，顶着数不清的咒骂，你只能是另外一个Parker！”Peter已经好久没有用这种语气说话了，重生之后，有些东西变化了，只是他尽量不去思考它们。Otto让他的生活产生了许多巨变，对这些变化Peter有点招架不力。

 

“博士，你有消息。”机械的声音阻止了一场争吵，Parker工业的合伙人到了。

等待Peter返回时，地上只剩下了一堆破碎的蛛丝，Otto不见了。他太大意了，这蛛网液是Otto研制的，这间实验室也是。Otto想弄到溶解剂相当容易，Peter不担心找不到Otto，他知道他会去哪。

 

Otto站在自己的公寓里，这里都是他和Anna美好的回忆，按着记忆他找到了Anna烤好的饼干。这种让他流泪的口感仿佛相隔了几个世纪的时间。

“Otto。”Anna的声音传来，淡粉色的头像出现，“你的情绪波动太大，会对你有影响。”

“我只是想起了一些，美好的回忆。”不知不觉中流泪了。

此时，蜘蛛感应来袭，Otto的蜘蛛感应从没灵验过。只是这次他看到了从墙上倒吊下来的蜘蛛侠，不需要蜘蛛感应他都知道这次的Peter Parker有多气愤。

“Parker，你知道吗？蜘蛛感应真是个好东西。”Otto躲过了第一波蛛网，紧接着他就逃过了第二波及至第三波，而且他还轻快地把蛛网盖在了蜘蛛侠的眼罩上。

“你竟然有比我还强的蜘蛛感应和蜘蛛速度？”Otto是继Cindy*后第二个在蜘蛛感应和蜘蛛速度上超越他的蜘蛛，对，蜘蛛。Peter灵活的蛛网每次都慢了那么零点零几秒的速度，他自己活像只被猎物戏耍的蠢笨蜘蛛。

“我的蜘蛛力量也比你强！”少年一脚踹在年长的“自己”腹部，蜘蛛侠登时被踹飞出三堵墙之外。

面罩里嗅到了血的腥气，Peter手捧腹部爬起来。Otto没说错，他在蜘蛛力量上也比他强了不知几倍，但他是怎么办到的？在Peter没来得及多做思考时，少年精准快狠地踢倒了他，Otto比从前更加强大，或是说比从前的究极蜘蛛侠更强。

 

“Parker，还记得我说过我们走着瞧吗？”比他小了一圈多的黑色蜘蛛侠卡住他的脖子，Otto曾经说过，他会回来报复把他逼上绝路的人。也许，第一个就拿他开刀也说不定。

“Otto，提高你的蜘蛛能力是为了自我保护。”淡粉色的智能电脑，它瞬间解开了Peter的疑问，Otto找到了可以提高自己蜘蛛能力的方法，不管结果怎么样他的确是个天才。

“我当然是在进行自保，Anna。”他更要证明自己是比Peter Parker更好的蜘蛛侠！

“数据显示这个人就是十几年之后的你，你是在伤害自己，Otto。”

“你错了Anna，他可不是我！”一拳揍过去，对方却攥住了他的手，头罩摘下来。

脸上挂着血的棕发男人显得很狼狈，他的确是这个身体十几年后的样子。

“你的确是在伤害自己，未来的自己。”Otto的第一感觉就是蜘蛛侠被人操控了，在任何时候Peter Parker也从未承认过他和Otto是同一个，他始终在排斥着章鱼博士的意识。

 

“你放屁！”Otto没想过会是这种发展，他以为蜘蛛侠会坚决和他画清界线。

“不然你让Anna做个测试，看看我是否从毛发到皮肤到血液和细胞都是未来的你。”算计得逞般的笑容，从生物学角度讲，就是这样，Otto又一拳让蜘蛛侠吐了血。

“Otto，请停止自残的行为。”Anna承认Peter Parker就是未来的他。

“Anna，你能提升我的蜘蛛感应吗？”Parker这家伙为自保连这种事也做得出来，这让Otto想鄙夷他，他又想夺取他的成果？

“让年轻的‘我’感应过载也许会让他安静下来。”

“没想到你用心这么险恶！”过载的蜘蛛感应成了负担，敏感的感官让Otto有种被生生切割的痛感，而他所有的动作均被Parker以保护的名义压制。

注释：

Cindy Moon：漫画中号称蛛丝，原著中解释是说她和Peter被同一只蜘蛛咬伤变异，但蜘蛛女的蜘蛛感应和速度强过蜘蛛侠，但蜘蛛力量比他弱。

Anna Mariah Marconi :章帕克的罗莉女友，是位身材“袖珍”的家庭老师，也是他研究方面的得力助手，后在Peter Parker接管公司后帮助他继续进行纳米科技的研究，也深知她爱的Parker是Otto。

 

小虫，你在我眼里就是个暗藏腹黑属性的霸道攻，我不仅喜欢冷CP更喜欢逆CP。


	2. Chapter 2

02

“能解释下你在做什么吗？”Otto出的拳因为手腕的剧痛落空了，后脑被男人有力的手掌按下去，闯进鼻腔的毛絮让他有种想打喷嚏的感觉。

他后背的制服被扯破，特制的蜘蛛手套也胡乱地扔在地上，从前自己设计的机器蜘蛛在收集着被暴力扯断的金属蛛爪。

“这还用问？我在扒掉你的制服。”Parker脸上几道长长的爪痕就是他特制手套的成果，Otto感觉真应该在男子另一边脸上来几道对称的抓痕让他变成猫脸。

“也许你身上还藏着什么致命武器？”Parker在继续撕毁着制服，直到让他赤裸相见。

“其实我感觉你就是在找扒光我的借口。”手臂被男子拧得疼痛，Parker是个白痴，他什么时候在肛门里藏过武器？

 

“这样能让我查清楚你究竟有没藏着危险的东西。”看起来Otto那些危险的暗器全被搜查出来了，Peter用蛛网同样给少年织了一条内裤。

Parker没有纺织的天份，这让Otto看起来像穿了条大号纸尿裤，而且那东西会在身上粘贴至少1小时，Otto感觉这就是蜘蛛侠那种不成熟的低趣味报复。

“我真没想到扒光你后会是这样的感觉。”成年男子观察着少年，纤条的身形有点弱不禁风的感觉，原本平滑的皮肤慢慢漾起一层鸡皮疙瘩。

“别像陌生人一样，Parker。”这根本就是Peter Parker16岁时的身体，Otto真心认为这时的蜘蛛侠瘦得有点病态，肩部和手部的骨节突起很明显。他真不明白那些女性反派为什么会痴迷这样一个发育不良的小男孩？

 

“有人来了！”强烈的蜘蛛感应打破了两人间怪异的沉默。

“Cindy Moon！唔……”Otto顿时被蛛网缠住，Parker还用蛛网粘上了他的嘴巴。

Otto不太明白，Parker为什么要把他藏起来？他被男子放进了厢床的夹层里，上面盖着弹簧床铺，狭小略黑的空间有种幽闭的压迫感。Otto用灵敏的蜘蛛听力捕捉到了外面男女轻声交谈，他尝试着呼唤机器蜘蛛来帮他。

 

“你果然还想耍花招，Octavius！”棕发男子粗鲁地将床垫扔出去，性感的面孔被气恼衬托得扭曲，机器蜘蛛在他手中了出“滋滋”地刺耳之声。

少年别脸甩掉了散落在脸颊上的机械碎屑，并且蹭开了粘在口鼻上的蛛网。

“如果不叫它们来帮忙我会被你闷死！”Parker不是外行的话就是蠢到无药可救，那层厚重的蛛网乎住口鼻，不是纯粹间接让人窒息的吗？

 

“上帝！我竟然忽略了！”他粘住Otto的蛛网明显比Cindy粘住他的要厚重得多，他把少年的脸颊完全从蛛网里解放出来。

在清理赘余蛛丝时，手指无意间滑过少年的嘴唇，那种柔软富有弹性的触感让Peter突然像过电一样。心跳无端地乱了节拍，他开始不敢直视少年赤裸的身躯。

“你又把你的妞赶跑了吗？”棕发男人正在释放他的双脚。

“我跟Cindy目前还很纯洁！”“纯洁得就像两只发情的蜘蛛！”现在Otto仍然是只蜘蛛，眼前这位和刚才那位的蜘蛛素一直都散发着交配的气息。

 

Otto说得对，他自己也有这种感觉。而且Cindy也说过，他们独处时就像对性充满好奇与向往的青春期毛躁少女，这也是为什么他们独处从来不会长时间的原因之一。

“Parker，你这白痴能不能别做事只做一半？”少年的双手还被蛛网牢牢捆在身后。

 

“你是不是搞反顺序了？”Parker竟然把溶解剂用在了他的“纸尿裤”上，他宁愿先被释放的是双手。

情况超出预想了，那个是未来的“他”的男人撕掉了那层不成形的蛛网，把他压倒在床上，膝盖卡在他双腿之间，Otto从未见过这样的Peter Parke。

他尖细的下巴被对方握在手里，小腹被蜘蛛手指上的纤毛恶意地刮蹭，细微的刺痛感让身体不由自主地打颤。

“你现在仍是蜘蛛，还是过去的‘我’，你感觉不到我的变化？”头被蜘蛛强制地掰偏，火热的吐息直直冲进耳孔，痒痒得让他难受。

 

“谁让你亲自放走了雌蛛？”Parker就是只发情的雄蛛，经历了太多的蜘蛛侠成熟了，这个健壮性感的男人散发着迷人雄性激素。比起之前的少年英雄，Parker博士更有成熟男子的特殊韵味。

“我还有只小蜘蛛。”性趣？Otto从没想到有一天正牌蜘蛛会对他有性趣，性侵这词一直是围绕反派的专利，虽然事实并非如此。

“我以为只有你们口中的反派会这么干。”企图偷袭的脚被蛛丝困住，Otto在做着无谓的挣扎，压在身上的蜘蛛开始探索着身体。

“现在开始，你是小蜘蛛，我是反派。”Otto发誓，他想挠花Parker博士那张正义中暗藏着邪恶的脸。

03

蜘蛛侠要做反派！

“那你这个反派会有多可悲？”Otto不掩嗤笑，Peter Parker这个笑话太过好笑，“我们不妨想想，你除了用感化和话痨之外，还会用什么新颖的方式来做这个‘反派’？”

Otto这问题的确值得他深思，虽然这听起来就是在嘲笑他，但不论英雄或是反派，不是话一出口就能成的。

 

当他们都回神时，两人正以非常暧昧的距离贴合在一起，仿佛透过彼此的胸膛感应着对方的心跳。Otto小小溢出不屑的鼻音，便扭头不看Peter。

搜索记忆，那些属于Octopus时期的。眼前都是活蹦乱跳的小蜘蛛，那明显属于未成年少年的纤细身板和不成熟的做事风格，很难让Otto与现在眼前这拥有强健肌肉散发着成熟雄性荷尔蒙的男人相提并论。

 

“Otto，你在险恶六人组时有没有意淫过我？”Peter的鼻尖轻搔着脸侧，他已经不止一次听闻过那个传言，蜘蛛侠的许多敌人都在讨论着制服下那个紧窒风骚的小屁股。

“或许有过吧，但现在你可不是我喜欢的类型。”曾经那个少年英雄的确很招人瞩目，他经常会听到有人会对着小蜘蛛表露出下流的意图，Octopus是很中意那个少年，但他却不是那种带着邪恶的中意。

“我很想知道当初你和他们是怎么评论我的？”Peter知道他的敌人们大多都带着恶意的淫邪，但他挺想知道Otto是怎么想的。

 

“过去的‘你’就在你眼前，你可以客观地评价一下，但别太自恋。”Peter确定，他在16岁时可不会笑得这么嘲讽又无辜。

“现在的你很迷人。”Peter火热的气息打在脸上，像有只隐形的手在轻抚他。

眼前的少年很迷人，Peter很贪恋男孩身上的特殊荷尔蒙，熟悉中带着陌生，让他痴迷又兴奋。这个年轻的肉体几乎就是16岁的他，但他们都清楚，同时这个人也不是他。Peter从不怀疑自己做为蜘蛛侠的吸引力，但让他着迷的绝对不是过去的自己，而是源自他身体里另外那个灵魂的吸引。一股魔力在接近他们的距离，超近距离观察着迫近他的Parker，Otto才发觉，这个常出现在反派们的荤段子里的少年，已经长成具有压迫感的男人了。

Parker在他身上留下了湿濡的痕迹，水痕从下巴上一直蜿蜒到胸口，Otto看到自己淡色的乳尖挺立着。然后它很快被纳入口腔，与自己一样的棕色发丝轻扫着白皙的胸膛，它让Otto提不起反抗的力气。

“Parker？”身体发出让他享受的指令，但Otto意识到这肯定有问题，他能感觉到Parker和他同步的蜘蛛信息素，这种激烈的碰撞纠缠把他们弄得像是发情的蜘蛛！

“住手……”被突然上涨的情欲搞得有气无力，他只能小声呢喃。

 

“我叫你住手！”“闭嘴！”有力的手击打在一侧臀瓣上，手指弯曲抓起臀则的肌肉，少年瞬间弓起身体，喉咙里溢出压抑的惨痛呻吟。

“Otto？”Peter在不知不觉间让蜘蛛纤毛刮伤了少年，男孩侧臀上五道血痕非常醒目，附带的蜘蛛毒素让少年机械式地抽动。

“Otto！”Peter扳正的面孔苍白得柔弱。

男子焦急地低头察看情况，少年却突然起身咬住了他的耳朵，突起的剧烈疼痛让Peter挤出了生理性泪水，热液滑过整只耳朵时有些痒，手指上沾了更多的鲜红液体。

“你自找的。”少年纤细的脖颈在手中显得如此脆弱，Peter眼底冒着火光压在男孩身上，像极了要进食的凶残蜘蛛。

Otto自由的大腿被男人按平在床上，动作粗暴得能抻伤他。蜘蛛这次不像在开玩笑，他就像被激怒的发情雄蛛，而他注定得承受蜘蛛的怒火。

有压力的手掌贴着腹部，绕脐一周后移向私处，再由下而上移动到胸腔，Otto突然有种蜘蛛会把他开膛破肚的错觉。


End file.
